Intramedullary medical devices provide stability and/or compression during bone fusion processes. Tibio-talo-calcaneal ankle fusion (TTC) procedure is a technique which may be used in order to achieve functional, stable, and pain-free orthopedic fusion for the treatment of appropriate medical conditions. Intentional bone fusions which are unsuccessful can lead to patient pain, recurring surgery, infection, loss of limb function, and/or, in extreme cases, limb amputation. Surgery to install a device for TTC ankle fusion is a procedure involving specific tolerances and exacting standards. Methods and apparatus for installing intramedullary devices can aid physicians in installing intramedullary devices correctly and efficiently, and can reduce the incidence of error.